bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Abce2
Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Old Vestroia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 18:40, July 10, 2009 administrator I would also like to become an administator. Aquos siege administrator I would like to become an administrator because I correct a lot of pages Drago99 (talk) 19:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine It's ok I really didn't think you would let me be one anyway Drago99 (talk) 04:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Huh Hi I'm not sure if I understood you correctly why does laximillian scoken be an admin and he's only got 53 edits I have got 100 and you said I do not have enough experience? P.S Sorry if I sound rude Drago99 (talk) 00:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Help. How do I change the picture in the upper left hand corner of my page? Never mind. Never mind. dragonoid fine i will stop adding it Infinity Hydranoid can u delete this page as Infinity Hydranoid is a fake page unless some picture or something is shown BladeDragonoid (talk) 09:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Combat Packs Excuse what does Ace's combat set include. (i'm new at bakugan)Sean Red (talk) 14:05, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind... Bakugan Buzz's new admin uses our wiki's pics? S/he asked me about this in Bakugan buzz forum. I know you mind that from the previous talk we had, but will you consider it again, after reading her/his message? The message of Bakugan Buzz's new admin sent to me: hello, bigbirdx1.. You're also rhivana, right? from Bakugan Wikia? I'm ventusbuzz. I'm also maryann from the BB site. I know it's late already but I still want to ask if it's okay that we're using almost all of your pictures from wikia and from the forums? You're always one step ahead of me in the updates and all that you're doing has been a great help to us. Really, thank you! Btw, can you please reply my last message about attribute variation template, whether you can solve the problem or not. --Rhivana|''Myriad'''' Hades'' 15:24, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Long Time Hi Abce2 How are you these days?Did you catch the episode 34-36? I am fine putting alot of info on ability and created some pages.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 18:29, January 20, 2010 (UTC) The haos award since you have the ventus award can i have the haos award?Cp22 (talk) 21:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Reason Abce he made im apropriate names for the abilities of farbros when I got their thats why I did it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 04:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ZYour right How did you become a Admin and buerucrat anyway? What do certain users do that they get blocked for a year anyway.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 04:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I become one How can I become a Berucrat?--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 17:25, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Who did blade dragonoid block? I was just looking on his talk page